


From the past we come together

by Chevlinath



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:14:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28955544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chevlinath/pseuds/Chevlinath
Summary: where harry and severus are soulmates from a past life
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 36





	1. first year

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fanfic that I'm posting on here, I've never done a harry potter one before and everything else I have ever written has stayed in the quiet isolation of my personal notebooks on my bookshelf. So I beg for constructive criticism but also on that note please be nice-ish.

First year 

Harry had never once anticipated what Hagrid told him on the night of his birthday but at the same time somewhere deep inside, he also knew that magic existed and he would have it. he couldn’t have explained this in any rational way to anyone how he knew where the older shops were in diagon alley before Hagrid ever showed, or how he knew how to address the goblins or any other myriad other small little things that he just knew without anyone telling him. mostly these were just feelings of something he already knew like when you’ve forgotten something for a long time and suddenly just remembered what it was and was glad to recall it. 

It wasn’t until he got off the train and saw the castle for the first time that he had a full-on flashback or vision he wasn’t sure. all he could say was that one moment he was seeing the awe-inspiring castle for the first time when suddenly he wasn’t in the present any longer, he was standing watching a group of wizards standing in the sunlight using their collective magic to finish put the last stone in place but what he felt was still the same it was truly a majestic sight. 

The next time he had a flashback was eerily on that very same night after sitting down once he had argued the hat into putting him into Gryffindor, he looked up to see the faculty members and saw a severe face watching him in return. and he was struck with that odd sensation of no longer being present but somewhere else looking at that face but it wasn’t quite the same now as he saw it in his memory. unlike now those severe facial features weren't as lined with frowns and bitterness in fact there were prominent smile lines and the skin wasn’t sallow like it had never seen the sun, he was still pale and his high cheekbones stood out just as much as his great beak of a nose did. but the fundamental difference was the eyes, he remembered them being warm black tunnels he could get lost in with ever present sense of amusement pervading them, but his current reality those same dark eyes were flat black and looked at him with suspicion and mistrust though he wasn’t sure why. 

All throughout the feast he lingered on those eyes and why he was so sad to see them the way they were now. and this feeling persisted with him every time he looked at his potion's professor for the rest of the year especially once he’d had his first class and came to the inevitable conclusion that for some reason the man truly hated him and although he covered up his hurt with anger and cheek it lingered with him that those eyes were wrong in that striking countenance and he couldn’t figure out any way to fix that or even adjust snapes current opinion of him. 

Although he managed to make it through his first year and the subsequent encounter with Voldemort on the back of professors Quirrel’s head, he was never truly as suspicious of snape as his friends were. there in the back of his mind always lingered the thought that no matter what he could trust this man with anything including his life, and he never doubted his deep-seated feeling on the matter. He just couldn’t help but wonder why on earth he felt that the bitter sour man was somehow integral to his existence in some fundamental way and was too young to truly understand his conflicting feelings on the matter and lingered on it throughout his subsequent summer with the Dursleys.


	2. second year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant this to be a summary of second year................

Second Year 

One of the first things to go wrong with the start of his second year was the incredibly idiotic decision of his and Ron's to take the flying car. Not that the idea at the time didn't have merit it really wasn't until they ran into the whomping willow and sat through professor Snape's tantrum that he truly felt bad about it. and if he were being honest with himself it wasn't even harming the bloodthirsty tree that made him guilty it was Snape's severe displeasure with him and Ron that evoked the cold pain of guilt in his chest. the summer hadn't helped with the confusing roil of emotions he felt in regards to his potions professor he still felt embittered towards the man but deep inside he hid his sorrow and shame that he expected more from the man. 

the year also had the unfortunate arrival of Lockhart and his many preening admirers among the female population of the school, and the man insisted on trying to drag him into his own fame seeking quest born of his own narcissism. It really grated on Harry's nerves how the pompous git seemed to draw him into his glory seeking opportunities or even worse lord over him how popular and famous he was even if it was something Harry had never wanted. Out of all the detentions he’d ever served spending hours helping Lockhart answer his fan mail made him want to claw out his own eyes and he was overjoyed when they were finally through. 

But hearing the voice saying kill in the corridor was truly terrifying especially when no one else seemed to be able to hear it, not to mention when it was accompanied a petrified Mrs. Norris and nearly headless nick not to mention Colin Creevey. but the worst moment was during the first meeting of the dueling club with Lockhart and Malfoy summoning the snake, it was nothing for him to converse with the snake and tell it to not attack but the looks he got from everyone else and most especially professor Snape were disheartening to say the least. he was hurt by the shocked and suspicious look he received from Snape more so than any of the other fearful looks he got from the other students and teachers. but at least he knew for sure he wasn't crazy anymore it was just a snake he was hearing and for some reason that brought about another feeling of deep familiarity as though he’d heard something similar before in that same disembodied voice from the walls. 

Meeting the diary from moaning myrtle’s bathroom was a different counterpoint to everything else that had gone on during the year, but finding out from Tom Riddle that it had been Hagrid that had opened the chamber was devastating. he loved Hagrid and didn't feel as though he was truly capable of hurting anyone, if anything though once the ministry had taken Hagrid to Azkaban and the next attack had happened he felt vindicated on his feelings about Hagrid at that point up until the moment he met Aragog and his brood. He still didn't believe that Hagrid had opened the chamber at that point but the man definitely had a warped sense of what was dangerous or not. 

Once Ginny had been kidnapped and they had found out that Hermione had known it was a basilisk it had occurred to him to think of moaning Myrtle at that point. Once he’d seen the serpent on the sink and fetched Lockhart and Ron to help him rescue Ginny he had that unutterable feeling of familiarity once more the entire trip through the entrance into the chamber, he couldn't help but feel that it was truly starting to get on his nerves how his mind couldn't seem to reconcile his deep inner feelings and his current present ones that he thought more appropriate to the current situation. 

After the whole debacle with the idiot Lockhart using Ron’s broken wand to try to obliviate them and caving in part of the entrance he started to see things in an odd duality that was too weird to truly describe. He could see how this chamber had looked when it was first built and at the same time he could see how it currently was in its unremarkable state of disrepair, as he entered and saw the statue of Salazar Slytherin for the first time, or the first time in the present, he was completely transported back to how it looked when it was first finished but not only that he remembered a sibilant conversation it was the first time he’d had a flashback where he could not just see this past but hear it as well. 

“Don't you think its a bit pretentious?” his past self hissed at someone just out of his view. 

Laughter in low hisses “yes but your father has always been such yes?” the voice felt feminine. 

“yes but this is taking it a little far, I mean after all where are our statues?” he felt himself laughing with the strange voice in this odd past. 

Suddenly he was back in the present and seeing Ginny laying on the ground seemingly lifeless had him truly terrified so distracted he was by this he didn't even see the other figure standing near them. upon meeting Tom Riddle once more and learning of his eventual transformation into the man who brutally murdered his parents and attempted the same with himself he felt justified in his anger towards Tom, and although he was prepared to fight against him he was terrified when the shade summoned the basilisk. 

Only as he ran he heard the basilisk’s voice as it returned and the realization that he knew that voice and it was the same one that his past self had spoken to in this very chamber. with the adrenaline high in his blood he stopped running, closed his eyes and stood to face the giant snake. although he was scared witless he was also extremely calm and right before he was sure he would meet his end a name came to him from some far off place in his memory that wasn't his. 

“Seraphina” he hissed at the snake as it slithered closer and he knew it was right there but nothing happened. 

“you.... who are you?” the voice asked him haltingly seeming to struggle with coherency. 

“Harry Potter, but... I think I knew you a long time ago.” he was still too scared to open his eyes. 

“no one has called me by my name since my master’s hatchling died centuries ago.” the voice sounded suspicious and he was uncertain how to reassure it. 

“I don't recall much but I remember talking to you about the statue being pretentious.” he told the snake and waited as nothing happened for a long time it seemed. maybe it was the fear and adrenaline but he seemed to stand there waiting on the snake to say something for the longest time too scared to open his eyes and see if it had left or not. 

“Sera it’s been far too long, although its Harry now I suppose. Open your eyes young Hatchling I shall not harm you.” the voice hissed at him so close he could feel the air from it brush against his face. slowly still fearful of looking into the gaze of death he opened his eyes to see the head of the basilisk right in front of him staring back at him with huge yellow orbs that seemed to glow with their own inner light. She was huge and truly awe inspiring to look at she seemed to go on forever down the tunnel and her spiked head which was hovering in front of him was magnificent she could give any dragon a run for their money he was sure. 

“come Hatchling we shall put the shade down and send you off you are yet too young to be here.” with that she slithered back the way she had come in an impressive feat of snakelike flexibility to turn in the tunnel that looked too narrow for her. he followed her at a more sedate pace still too nervous to be too close to her even though somehow he was pretty sure she wouldn't ever hurt him, he figured his conviction about his safety with her came from the same place as his memories that were his yet not his. 

As they came back to a gobsmacked Tom Riddle the snake, no Seraphina, slowly circled around the shade and the unconscious Ginny on the ground and waited for him to catch up to her. As he got there she instructed him to lift the diary up for her to bite and as she did the shade of Voldemort’s younger self disintegrated into nothing and Ginny started to stir into consciousness. The snake lowered her head and pierced him with her gaze “Hatchling no one can know I am here do you understand?” 

Seriously he nodded at her knowing that she had helped him save his friends sister, at that moment they could hear the call of faux the phoenix. “I shall see you again Hatchling come visit me when you can.” with that she slunk off down one of the other tunnels before the phoenix arrived. as faux flew down to greet him carrying the sorting hat he also heard Ginny start to stir awake and bent to help her. 

Faux helped them both out of the dank chamber and they met up with Ron and Lockhart after finding another way through the cave in, as faux carried them up through the entrance to the chamber Harry couldn't help but figure it was good thing that they’d found a way through the rubble caused by Lockhart's stupidity he really wanted to talk to Seraphina again. He felt she knew way more than she let on about these random snatches of memory and familiarity that struck him at the most random moments and she had called him Sera. He felt a rightness with the name while also distress with himself because it was clearly a girls name, had he been a girl in a past life? 

With these questions abounding through his head he met Dumbledore once more that year to discuss the journal and the shade of Voldemort’s younger self and how he had destroyed the journal. He couldn't explain to himself why he lied about it but he told professor Dumbledore an amazing tale about destroying the snake and using one of her fangs to destroy the journal. He knew fundamentally that he shouldn't reveal anything about Seraphina not only because he wanted more answers from her but also because she helped him and she certainly didn't have to. 

He was happy for the first time when his friends recovered and all who were petrified were restored, he felt that for the first time not everything had happened catastrophically. And even though he would have to return to the Dursleys and suffer the summer with them he knew that when he came back he’d have a new friend to talk to and hopefully next year would turn out better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yea way more happened here than I first anticipated writing at first but well stuff happens we'll see how the other year summaries pan out I make no promises. anywho feel free to leave me some comments I need all the constructive criticism and advice I can get ahold of


	3. third year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> third year at Hogwarts this got somewhat out of hand regarding the timelines of some things

Third Year

That summer with the Dursleys ended up being worse than he’d previously thought at the end of his second year at Hogwarts. And although he desperately looked forward to seeing his friends and most especially Seraphina, who he was sure had answers to all the questions that plagued him with the flashbacks, but his so called family made it difficult to even look past the next day. the visit with his Aunt started out bad and then took a turn for the worse fairly quickly,. Honestly he wasn't quite sure what happened he was yelling-- then she’d blown up. as it was he was so mad that he couldn't care less what happened to her, all he wanted at that moment was to leave her and his rotten family forever and if he never saw them again it would be all too soon. 

The incident with the giant dog was more than a little scary and the prudent arrival of the knight bus relieved him greatly. the knight bus was a truly new experience, like no other, and the blasé attitude of the other passengers made him feel more than a little out of place. after his arrival to the leaky cauldron he felt the melancholic end of summer. and though Mr. Weasley and the rest of the adult were apparently scared of Sirius black and what his escape meant to Harry’s safety for the foreseeable future he hated that they tried to keep important information away from him and even though Mr. Weasley told him more than the rest he couldn't help but feel suspicious of the loving group around him. 

The rest of his summer was blissful in comparison to how he usually spent it and although the trip to the Hogwarts express was somewhat normal the subsequent train proved to be anything but. it wasn't the presence of a teacher that ruined the mostly pleasant trip; however it was the subsequent arrival of dementors that levied his feelings of despair. and although everyone else seemed to be affected very little by the evil creatures, harry was subjected to visions of his past, he could hear the screaming of a woman who he later assumed to be his mother but it was the vision that bled even deeper from his subconscious that was almost worse because overwhelming emotions that accompanied it. 

Even though his mother had died protecting him and he apparently had some lingering memory of it, it was the deeper memory that was brought forward that was more horrid to him. his past self was holding a man (Snape?) who was bleeding out and no matter how much magic his past self used and he somehow felt that it was quite substantial amount, the man continued to exsanguinate. all he truly saw was himself sobbing in anguish while that man smiled back up at him as the light died in those wonderful ebony eyes. 

He honestly thought it was because he was so young that the other memory didn't affect him as badly as the one from his past, but there was no true way to explain that to his friends and teachers so he gave them the first vision and just omitted that the other ever happened. That didn't stop the second memory from haunting his nightmares and coming to the fore with the advent of the boggart meeting. He was Happy with how Professor Lupin taught Defense against the Dark Arts and enjoyed hearing stories about his father’s school days from him. 

The day that he got to ride Buckbeak started out like many others and it was thrilling to be atop the majestic beast as they soared through the air. when they touched back down he thought that Hagrid's class was going extremely well until Malfoy insulted the beast and got injured. they all knew it was a small injury at worst, but the git played it up to the extreme to embarrass Hagrid as much as possible knowing there was a possibility he could get fired over it. He was close to knocking the pompous jerk out himself just to give him something real to cry about. 

After that incident was the arrival of the first Hogsmeade weekend of which he could not attend as he hadn't been able to get his aunt or uncle to sign the permission form, and they certainly weren't going to do it after what he’d done to aunt marge. so he had tea with professor lupin and discussed why he had not been allowed to face the boggart, in truth he’d been relieved for he wasn't sure if he was more scared of seeing the dementors or having to see the face of the dying man that haunted his nightmares. in the midst of their tea professor Snape barged in with a steaming potion which lupin drinks without a second thought, and although Harry felt completely safe with the conniving man he wasn't sure anyone else should. 

Later that same night he’d completely forgotten his concern with lupin trusting Snape when the fat lady was attacked her portrait shredded. forcing them to sleep in the great hall that night and although he tried to get to sleep he couldn't help but worry his nightmares would visit him that night and everyone would know he spent most nights in the grip of his fears. 

Because of the nightmares from this particular flashback he had an extremely hard time looking Professor Snape in the eyes. although his potions professor was clearly not the same man dying in his nightmares, their eyes were too similar and he could only look at his professor and see the light fading in others eyes and the despair and pain it accompanied. he often woke from these screaming and was loath to let others witness this perceived weakness that possessed him every night. 

This was made worse after the first quidditch game with Gryffindor against Hufflepuff, after spying the same black dog he swore he’d seen when the knight bus arrived for him the dementors decided to put in an appearance as well. as soon as they arrived he could feel himself start to fall from his broom as the past memory assaulted his conscious mind and he blacked out. upon waking after learning they’d lost the game, lupin explained the dementors affected him so due to his past being so horrible and all he could think was his current past wasn't that bad, it was his past self’s past that was truly terrible. 

Even worse upon his return he learned that his beloved nimbus had been destroyed by the whomping willow, the evil tree that tried to kill them in the flying car last year. he wasn't sure which was worse being so affected by his past self that he passed out from the memories the dementors brought forward or having a current life so bad no one was truly surprised about his reactions. 

One good thing about being forbidden from the Hogsmeade weekends was the timely acquisition of the marauders map from Fred and George. not only did it show all the secret passages but also who was patrolling and where they were, he hadn't been sure at first how he was going to visit Seraphina without anyone noticing but now he had the perfect solution. but first he wanted to finally see Hogsmeade for himself and on upon arriving and meeting his friends was when he came upon the fateful conversation fudge had describing Sirius Black’s role in his parents death. 

The highlight midway through his year was when he finally had the opportunity to slip away from his friends and teachers, using the marauders map he escaped to talk to Seraphina. once he’d gotten past moaning myrtle and slid down the tunnel he watched the map add the new areas to itself in awe. taking his cloak off and heading into the chamber he was desperately trying to get his scattered thoughts into some level of coherency so he didn’t sound totally crazy when he tried to explain the memories that were his and yet not his. 

“ah Hatchling, I had wondered when you would return.” Seraphina hissed lowly as she uncoiled her great mass from one of the side tunnels. 

“I need answers and you seem to have them” he said hesitantly staring at her as she settled herself in front of the statue of Salazar. He was unsure if he should sit down on the damp floor in front of her or just stand there. 

“yes Hatchling although I’m unsure what answers you are expecting I will do my best to answer, in return you shall visit more often. its been terribly lonely here without anyone to talk to.” she rested her head on her coils one gigantic yellow eye staring at him. 

“Who is Sera? Why did she die? How did you know her?” he shot off rapid fire at her excited to finally have some kind of answers. 

“One question at a time Hatchling” she said with a sibilant hiss that sounded somewhat like a chuckle. “Sera is short for Servass but he hated that name so we called him Sera instead, although he hated that one more. Servass was the son of Salazar Slytherin the man who hatched my egg. I can not tell you when Sera died only that he did centuries ago although his legacy comes to see me every now and then.” she seemed very amused with his thinking Sera was a girl at first. he was bit overwhelmed finding out that his past self had been the son of Slytherin and it occurred to him in some convoluted way he was probably related to Voldemort as well. 

“why did he hatch you, Salazar that is?” out of everything he was most curious as to why her existence was necessary, why on earth would someone need a giant snake after all? 

“ahh that one is easy he saved my egg from a madman and was unwilling to destroy it, he told me once that just because i was defined as a dark creature that it did not mean i was wholly evil or incapable of good. I have instincts yes but he and Sera once told me that i was the most intelligent creature they’d ever come across. I miss them” she seemed lost in some melancholic memory of her own for a few moments. he watched her warily thinking that her previous masters were probably correct in their way of thinking. she had indeed saved him from Voldemort's younger self and Ginny too now that he gave it more thought. 

“you must miss them” he said after a few moments. 

“indeed they were my best friends, many of their line have come and gone but none have treated me as an equal as they did. they did not see me as a monster who only followed my instincts or the orders of any supposed heir of Slytherin.” she seemed exasperated and about that. 

“then why do what they say?” he asked curiosity getting the better of him. 

“ ah hatchling I rarely do, the last person to die from my gaze was quite by accident, the real version of the shade lured me out with a promise of freedom and I let my guard down.” she said remorsefully. 

“you didn't mean to kill myrtle did you?” 

“indeed not Hatchling but its done now, there is no point in dwelling on things we cannot change.” she raised her head with this. “it is getting late Hatchling you should return, I will be here if you decide to return.” she started to uncoil herself and before disappearing completely into one of the many tunnels she turned to look at him. “I do hope you return I have missed having someone to talk to.” 

He stared after her as she slinked away, it was amazing how fast she was considering her sheer size. he pulled his cloak out and started to levitate himself back up the slide in the bathroom. he had a lot to think about and was lost in his thoughts before he almost ran into professor Snape patrolling the halls. quickly he plastered himself to the wall and covered his mouth to silence his panicked breath. watching as the man silently (how does he move so quietly?) walked down the hall, he also seemed to be lost in his own thoughts, not really paying attention to his surroundings, but with how late it was he doubted that Snape was going to find any other students out of bed. 

After getting to bed his thoughts still assaulted him and he found sleep nearly impossible. was Voldemort related to his past self? not only that but his past self had been the first heir of Slytherin had he somehow started the entire pureblood agenda? Or the extreme prejudice they had against muggleborns? these questions and more kept him from sleep and he was exhausted the next day, but at least he was distracted from the threat of the madman currently hunting for him. 

The next day did not end up being any better with the notice from Hagrid of Buckbeak's trial the man was completely inconsolable. with Hermione's unwillingness to let the trial go without a fight they cheer Hagrid up in time for the Christmas break. honestly he was hoping to be somewhat alone but both Ron and Hermione stayed and he couldn't find another opportunity to escape and see Seraphina again. but he did receive a replacement broom his excitement over the new firebolt was as high as Ron’s was, up until it was reported to professor McGonagall who took it over fear that it was sent by black to kill him. 

They knew it had been Hermione that had reported the firebolt to their head of house and after the holidays once he began working with professor Lupin to cast a Patronus to ward off the dementors it was only really Ron that was still disappointed with her. his broom was given back in the nick of time right before his game with Ravenclaw and he felt better about protecting himself with his successful Patronus. he hadn't really had too many good memories to draw from in his current life but he could recall just barely a glimpse of the dark eyed man smiling at him and it made him feel almost euphoric. 

He was seriously glad that a memory from his past life was enough to make a successfully corporeal Patronus even if during the game it had just been Malfoy and his idiotic posse dressed up as dementors. it meant that in the event of real dementors he could protect himself hopefully before he was overcome with anguished memories from his past self. upon their return they came upon evidence that Hermione's godawful cat crookshanks, had eaten Ron’s rat and she became even more morose by their neglect of her. up until they visit Hagrid for tea and receive a right proper scolding over their behavior for shunning her. 

After meeting Ron at the next Hogsmeade trip he makes a mistake and got caught by Snape after trying to get back before Malfoy could report him. he truly tries to take Snape's anger seriously but cant help the sadness seeing those flat black eyes where warm ebony should reside. And although Snape manages to goad him into his own anger over the insults to his father he can feel the tension palpable between them, although unable as of yet to identify why its there to begin with. at the very moment when Snape's expression seems to falter and confusion invades his gaze Ron bursts in to tell them he gave harry the map months ago and soon after lupin is brought into confirm what it is. he cant help looking back at Snape as he leaves and see’s a glimpse of some realization hit the professor just as he leaves. 

After this unfortunate meeting and with his emotions coiled and confused regarding his potions professor they come upon Hermione who informs them of Buckbeak's execution date. this only reconciles them all to work together to help Hagrid and the stress eventually gets to Hermione and in a fit of anger she hits Malfoy for picking on Hagrid. he honestly could love her for that one act alone he cant get over how amazing it was, let alone quitting divination as well. 

The events after this were quick and quite overwhelming with the supposed execution of Buckbeak and the finding of scabbers in Hagrid's hut, on their way back Ron being attacked and crookshanks help to lead them to the black dog he’s seen more than once throughout the year. and upon finding out the dog and Sirius black were one and the same, and before he could truly do the man damage lupin found them and asked them to hear their story. 

It was the arrival of Snape that he regretted, he could see that the man was trying to protect him in his own way, twisted as it was by the hatred the man clearly felt for his childhood rivals. they all three stunned the man but harry was the only one to deeply regret the act. afterwards upon learning of Pettigrew's being scabbers and his escape after lupins change under the full moon, black protected them from the werewolf until they were set upon by the dementors who tried to kiss both black and harry after his own Patronus proved too weak and he feinted once more. 

Upon waking they learned from Snape and fudge what was to be done with black despite their protests towards the truth. this is when Dumbledore stepped in and set in motion the other events with the time turner. they went back and saved not only black but Buckbeak as well, and while waiting for the man who cast the Patronus to appear he realized he’d seen himself casting it. the memory he drew from ended up being not only of him casting it previously but the look of realization in Snape's eyes from earlier in the year, the only time he’d seen those flat black eyes show any real life in this time. 

He was surprised by the shape of his Patronus a huge stag, until he figured it must be significant of his father who’s Animagus form was a stag. after flying Buckbeak to the tower and saving Sirius they ran back quickly to the hospital wing. he was saddened by many things after this Snape seemed to avoiding all eye contact with him after this and then the news that lupin was leaving Hogwarts due to the previous scare he gave them by forgetting his potion. he was confused about a great many things that happened at the end of his third year but right before they were to leave he managed to sneak in to see Seraphina one last time and tell her all that had happened. 

He told her about all that had happened unloading his feelings upon her and she listened with patience and calm understanding. mostly he was facing his confusing feelings regarding Snape and the man from his past life because he couldn't seem to separate the two people in his mind and it was starting to wear him down emotionally. she didn't say anything regarding the man or if Servass had a male lover to speak of, in fact she just listened and then directed him to the other topic of the end of year events. 

Saying goodbye to his friends including Seraphina he boarded the train with the usual trepidation regarding spending the summer with his family. once home he receives confirmation that his godfather is safe along with Buckbeak and that he had in fact sent him the firebolt and the small owl he’d sent with the letter. it made him feel slightly uplifted about spending his summer with his family but although things looked up the nightmares of the past Snape dying still affected him greatly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be trying to work on a better timeline for this soon and some more dialogue with Seraphina in the future but I'll be starting classes' again here soon with a lot of heavy reading so I cant promise any regular updates

**Author's Note:**

> with this first chapter I'm just trying to set the scene more than anything I'm probably gonna give summaries for each year until we get to fifth year where we shall truly start


End file.
